<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Play by ijemanja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712620">At Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja'>ijemanja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boardgames are not usually a preferred pastime for the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Devereaux &amp; Parker (Leverage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/gifts">Aaymeirah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boardgames are not usually a preferred pastime for the two of them. Parker will always find a way to cheat, and Sophie will always be looking for an angle to exploit. It's just their nature, and neither one would blame the other for turning the tables in their favour. But it also doesn't exactly make for a relaxing get-together. </p><p>Monopoly is right out, naturally. Scrabble? Parker will hold every coveted letter and Sophie will talk herself into a triple word score every time. </p><p>It's the same for card games, of course. Except once, when bored, Sophie offers to teach Parker to play Cribbage.</p><p>"I don't know that one," Parker says, frowning slightly at the strange prospect of a card game she doesn't know. "What do we win?"</p><p>"Nothing, except the game."</p><p>"You don't play for money?"</p><p>"For fun. Supposedly. I learned when I was a child." Sophie says no more than that as she shuffles the cards idly.</p><p>"You can cheat, though, right?"</p><p>"Oh, definitely."</p><p>"Okay." Parker shrugs. "I'll try."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>